<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bold and Brave and Free by soundsandsweetairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669735">Bold and Brave and Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs'>soundsandsweetairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Romantic stargazing, Slight angst transitioning to excessive sentimentality, We're heading back to Treasure Island lads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trelawney Senior proposes a second voyage to Treasure Island, Jim Hawkins thinks he'll be able to put the past behind him. But a wily sea-cook complicates everything, as usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver (Muppets)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bold and Brave and Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim Hawkins walked aimlessly down the streets of Bristol, feet scuffing against the roughly paved cobblestones. He’d just come from calling on Captain Smollett, Benjamina, and their bevy of children (including young James, his namesake and godson). Jim was delighted at their continued happiness, but the large family was exhausting at best, and he had a bit of a headache, made worse by the heat and the noise of the city.  </p><p>Jim observed his reflection as he passed a large shop window. The new earring glinting in his hair gave him a rakish look, he thought, but mostly he looked tired. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately, unused to the stillness and softness of a bed after spending so long sleeping in a hammock. </p><p>Jim wished he had anything to do other than make social visits. Since returning from circumnavigating the world with Captain Cook (the whole world! Still an incredible thought), the weeks and months seemed to stretch before him endlessly: the requisite social obligations, long walks at Brandon Hill, going down to the docks to gaze wistfully at the ships coming into the harbour. Jim rolled his eyes at himself. By God, why was he so maudlin? It wasn’t unusual to feel at loose ends after finishing a long voyage — any sailor knew that. At 27, Jim felt he ought to be settling into a life, a routine. Instead, he had never felt so adrift as when he was on shore. </p><p>Jim climbed the stairs to his lodgings. He was staying in a small apartment in a moderately nice area of Bristol. The lodging house was old but well-kept, and he’d had no issues with his neighbors. It was certainly sufficient, if not luxurious. </p><p>Jim closed the door behind him and leant back against it. He was lonely, he realized with chagrin. Lonely, in this bustling town full of worldly people and interesting things to do. Jim shook his head at himself. Half of his heart would always belong to the sea, and he’d never cared enough to find someone who could be happy with a man who was on the other side of the world more often than not.</p><p>Jim pressed his hand to his forehead, wishing he could settle his thoughts, and sorted through the letters that the landlady had left on his table. </p><p>At the bottom of Jim’s mail was a heavy, folded piece of paper with an address in Bristol that looked familiar. Opening it, Jim read:</p><p> </p><p>Esteemed Mr Hawkins,</p><p>Your presence is requested at Trelawney &amp; Son in two days time, at eleven o’clock in the morning. Please arrive promptly. I have a proposition to discuss with you, related to the expedition my son led many years ago. </p><p>Kindest regards,</p><p>Squire Trelawney</p><p> </p><p>Jim set the letter down and leant back in his chair. What could Trelawney Senior want with him? The voyage to Treasure Island had indeed been more than ten years ago, and Jim didn’t understand what this proposition could possibly be. He felt interest spike in his gut. There could be no harm in visiting the squire and seeing what he had to say.</p><p>
  <b>——</b>
</p><p>Two days later, Jim knocked at the door of Trelawney &amp; Son. The door was answered by a young, well-dressed man (the old butler must have retired, Jim thought), and Jim was ushered into a waiting room. It was just as large and ornate as Jim remembered, but it had grown shabbier over the years. Dust accumulated in the corners. Jim only had to wait a few moments before he was called into the main office of Squire Trelawney Sr.</p><p>Jim stood awkwardly in front of the large desk. He felt fifteen again, wrong-footed and hesitant, only this time he didn’t have Gonzo and Rizzo beside him to offer support. </p><p>“Ah, Mr Hawkins! Sit, please, sit!”</p><p>“I received your letter, sir. It was… a bit cryptic.” Jim grimaced. “You need my assistance?”</p><p>“Come now, my boy!“ Trelawney was nearly as effusive as Jim remembered his son being. “I was naturally referencing the Treasure Island incident from, oh, more than ten years ago, was it? I mean to mount a second attempt at the remaining treasure!”</p><p>Jim felt a wave of trepidation wash over him. While the voyage aboard the <em> Hispaniola </em> had gotten him started as a sailor and opened many doors to him, the journey had not been a wholly happy one for Jim, and he tried as much as possible not to dwell on it. </p><p>“A second attempt, sir?”</p><p>”In all honesty, Mr Hawkins, my half-wit son did a less-than-exemplary job with the original expedition to the island. I was dismayed to learn that not all of the treasure had been brought back to England! The idea of it! Leaving treasure there unclaimed!”</p><p>“With all due respect, sir, why me? Surely there are other sailors more experienced in navigating the waters around the island. I was only a cabin boy at the time, after all, and have no particular expertise.”</p><p>“In fact, Mr Hawkins, you were the first name on my list for this voyage. Your knowledge of the island itself will surely prove invaluable.”</p><p>Jim considered. He had found himself rather at loose ends since <em> Endeavour </em>had returned to England; now, fully recovered from the illness that had befallen much of the crew, he had begun to consider where the next year might take him. </p><p>“Do you have a ship lined up for the journey, sir?”</p><p>“Oh yes, Mr Hawkins. A small brig, the <em> Flying Minnow</em>, with just enough crew to get us safely there. Discreet, if you will. No need for too many people to know what we intend. My good friend, a Mr Louis Robertson, has agreed to captain the ship, capital man. We’d of course offer you a suitable position — second mate, perhaps? You really would be an asset to the voyage, Mr Hawkins.”</p><p>“Thank you for your kind offer, sir. I’ll certainly consider it.”</p><p>“Well, don’t take too long, young man! We’d hope to set sail as soon as possible.”</p><p>The squire shook Jim’s hand repeatedly on his way out, with many words of thanks. </p><p>Jim walked through the streets of Bristol away from Trelawney’s office, contemplating. There could be some advantages to agreeing to Trelawney’s proposition. A relatively brief, well-paying private enterprise would be a welcome diversion while Jim tried to figure out where his life would take him next. And a break from the rigour of working on a Navy ship would surely be a relief. By the time he returned to his lodgings he had decided: he would join this expedition and finally put the ghosts of Treasure Island behind him. </p><p>
  <b>——</b>
</p><p>A few weeks later, Jim arrived at the docks of Bristol Harbour. Masses of humanity bustled around him, all moving urgently with places to be. Jim breathed in deeply and felt the salty air heavy in his lungs. By God, he was looking forward to being back aboard a ship. There was truly nothing like it in the world. Jim grinned widely and made his way up the gangway, his eyes flitting around the small but sturdy ship. The deck gleamed, and the sails were tightly furled against the yards.<em> Ah, home. </em></p><p>As he made his way into the depths of the <em> Flying Minnow</em>, he glanced around, eyes flicking over the single occupant of the galley. Horror so strong it nearly knocked Jim off his feet swept through him. There was Long John Silver, in the flesh. Jim felt the blood rush out of his face, a wave of lightheadedness washing over him. He gaped at Silver as the man looked up and made eye contact with him. </p><p>Silver’s eyes widened as he took in Jim, shock written clearly on his handsome face. He recovered quickly, eyes crinkling as he smiled broadly. Jim realized his mouth was wide open and closed it, embarrassed. He tried to gather himself. </p><p>“Why, Master Hawkins!” Silver sketched a mocking bow, just as he had done all those years ago when they had first met. “Fancy seeing you here!”</p><p>Jim marched up to Silver and grabbed his arm. Silver’s wide grin dropped off his face. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Jim hissed. </p><p>Silver chuckled darkly. “What, no happy greeting for your old shipmate?”</p><p>Jim glared at him. </p><p>Silver raised his eyebrows. “Only joking lad, only joking! You know ol’ Long John loves a joke! Jim, I expect I’m here for the same reason as you are - a second chance at the treasure. I’m afraid those financing this little voyage haven’t been as close-lipped about the purpose for it as one might hope.” He tapped the side of his nose with a knowing look.</p><p>Jim’s eyes narrowed. What did that mean? “How much do you know?”</p><p>“Why, lad, just that — that we’re bound back to Treasure Island to retrieve the last of Flint’s gold. Sorry I am that I couldn’t bring it all with me when I got off the island! I figures I deserves some portion of it, having spent more time than anyone chasing after it.” Silver’s broad smile had become a rictus. Jim could feel his breath hot on his face. They were standing very close.</p><p>Jim shoved Silver. “Stay away from me.”</p><p>Silver sobered. He nodded. “I understand, lad.” He pushed past Jim.</p><p>Jim turned and watched Silver’s retreating back. He sucked a deep breath in. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes and angrily wiped at his face. Blast it, Silver had always brought out the worst in him. </p><p>Jim had meant it, all those years ago, when he had told Silver he never wanted to see him again. Silver had hurt him badly. He still felt the betrayal as an ache, sometimes, a deep bruise that had never fully healed. Jim remembered clear as day how it felt to have Silver’s gun pointed at him, Jim’s whistle cold on his lips, the nausea of Silver’s lies rotting in his gut. He’d been so easily taken in by Silver’s kind words and false promises. It humiliated Jim to look back on. </p><p>How dare Silver show up now?</p><p>——</p><p>Jim climbed aloft as they set out from Bristol Harbour. It felt good to be on a ship again, finding a rhythm with the other deckhands. The crew seemed able and eager, moving efficiently about their jobs. The sails swelled with the morning breeze, and the <em> Minnow </em>moved underneath them. Jim clung tightly to the rigging.</p><p>As he worked, Jim found himself searching out Silver with his eyes, as if to reassure himself that he wasn’t causing trouble. Mostly, Jim saw the same lively ship’s cook that he had known years ago, free with a story and a smile to anyone who needed it. If Silver leant slightly more heavily on his crutch than before, well, he still cut an imposing and charismatic figure as he made his way around the ship. Silver looked up and met Jim’s eyes, as though he’d felt Jim’s gaze on him. Jim quickly looked away, shamefaced. Hell, he’d been staring, hadn’t he? Jim gritted his teeth and resolved not to worry overmuch about Silver’s presence on the <em> Minnow</em>. They both had jobs to do, Jim would ignore him as much as possible, and then when this voyage was done, he would never see Silver again. </p><p>——</p><p>A week or so into the voyage, Jim was awoken from a sound sleep by the ship tossing wildly. His hammock swung side to side. There had been a steady rain falling when Jim had gotten off watch a few hours ago, and it now seemed to have turned into a full storm. Jim groaned and rolled out of his hammock to see if he could be of any use on deck. </p><p>Jim peered through the hatch. Rain lashed wildly at him, and he wiped water from his eyes. <em> Damn. </em> Jim headed out into the rain to provide an extra hand reefing the sails. The deck was slippery and chaotic. Jim shielded his eyes. He could barely see the helmsman at the aft of the <em> Minnow. </em></p><p>An especially strong wave tossed the ship and nearly knocked Jim off his feet. There was a sound like a gunshot, and Jim saw one of the lines that held a cannon in place snap away from the ringbolts securing it to the gunwale. Men leapt out of the way of the cannon, which had become an enormous projectile. It came rocketing towards Jim faster than he could think. </p><p>Jim felt a hard yank on his arm, and he found himself toppled against Silver as the cannon rolled harmlessly past. Silver had pulled him out of the way to safety. Jim felt Silver’s knee pressing into his thigh. Silver’s arm was wrapped around Jim, with his crutch digging uncomfortably into Jim’s side. His breath blew against Jim’s cheek. </p><p>Jim quickly stumbled away, sending a doubtful look Silver’s way. Silver nodded at him. Jim pulled his attention back to his surroundings as a crew member called for help with the cannon, now rolling wildly around the deck. There was a brief lull in the movement of the ship, and Jim and the others were able to wrestle the cannon back into place. When Jim looked around, Silver had gone. </p><p>——</p><p>Later, once the storm had blown itself out, Jim poked his head into the galley, feeling both relief and trepidation when he saw Silver, chopping salt pork. Silver immediately set down the knife when he saw Jim. “What can I do for you, lad?”</p><p>“I, um.” Jim hesitated. He moistened his lips. “I wanted to say thank you. For earlier.”</p><p>Silver’s face softened. “Christ, Jim, don’t thank me. I only did what anyone would do.”</p><p>“Well,” Jim felt awkward. He put a hand to the back of his neck. “Thank you, anyways, for pulling me out of the way of that cannon.”</p><p>Jim turned to go. </p><p>“Jim — wait.”</p><p>Jim looked back. Silver appeared as serious as Jim had ever seen him. </p><p>“Jim,” Silver was hesitant. “I’ve owed you an apology for such a long time. I’m sorry, lad. I’m sorry I didn’t deserve the trust you gave me all those years ago. I’m sorry I wasn’t as honest, or brave, or true as you expected me to be.” He smiled sadly. “I’ve never been a good man, Jim, but I sorely wish I’d done better by you on the <em> Hispaniola</em>.”</p><p>Jim felt wrong-footed. He wasn’t sure what to think of a repentant Silver. He’d never expected this from him, not after all these years had passed. His eyes flicked to Silver’s hands, clenched on the countertop. Jim cleared his throat. </p><p>“Well. Thank you.” It felt like an insufficient response. Why was Jim so tongue-tied? There was so much history between them.</p><p>Silver nodded briefly at him, and Jim fled, feeling relief and doubt wrestling in his gut. He wanted to believe that Silver might be a changed man, but Jim’s judgment had been wrong before when it came to Silver. Jim would continue to keep an eye on him, that was all. No more, no less. </p><p>——</p><p>Jim was at his position on the tiller when he heard the ship’s boy call down from high in the rigging. “Oi! On deck! I see another ship! Three points off the starboard bow!” Jim looked over and saw Captain Robertson put a telescope up to his eye. He exchanged quiet words with the first mate, forehead creasing. Jim wondered what they were discussing. He squinted in the direction the boy had indicated, but couldn’t see anything other than the bright glint of the sun off the water. Jim watched the captain nod briskly at the first mate, apparently satisfied by their discussion. </p><p>“Keep a weather eye out up there!”</p><p>“Aye, sir!” the boy called back. </p><p>By the time Jim was off watch, the ship was no longer visible. Probably a merchant vessel, Jim thought. He put it from his mind. </p><p>——</p><p>Jim sat on deck, mending a sail with needle and thread. Silver was next to him, whittling away at some small piece of wood. He was telling a wild story, which had started plausibly but had become increasingly far-fetched. </p><p>“So there we were, in the middle of the Atlantic, with not even the smallest spit of land for miles, and no way of moving, other than where the sea pleased to take us. I’ll tell you now, Jim, I thought then and there we were goners. Oh, the sharks were circling around us, and the sun was beating down until we were more dead than alive. Having no water to drink turns you into a crazed half-man, it does, faster than anything. Well, it came to the point, lad, where my crewmates and me, we decided that we’d better draw lots, to decide which of us would sacrifice himself to provide blessed sustenance for the others.” Silver made a gruesome face, eyes big in his head. </p><p>“You did not!” Jim was almost certain this was one of Silver’s tall tales. But he told it so convincingly, with the necessary drama and pathos it deserved. </p><p>“Oh, aye, we most certainly did! Well, lad, we made up our little splinters of wood, all the same but for one short one, and First Mate McKenzie held them out, each of us picking one. We went around the boat, and finally it was my turn. My heart was just about beating out of my chest, it was, I’ve never been so scared and so miserable in my life. </p><p>“So I reaches out, trying to strategize which of those remaining bits of wood might be safe, and do you know, when I drew mine, it was the short little piece. Oh, you wouldn’t believe the hungry looks in my crewmates’ eyes!” Silver grimaced so widely that Jim could see all of his teeth. “Nothing like it in the world, they’d right turned into beasts from hunger. Well, they gave me an hour to get my affairs in order, to pray that my soul be redeemed.” </p><p>Jim couldn’t take his eyes off Silver’s face. Silver smirked and leant towards him. </p><p>“Well, you and I both knows that Long John Silver’s soul won’t be flying heavenwards when I shuffles off this mortal coil. But anyhow, I’d about resigned myself to my dreadful fate, and, ha! That was when we spotted a ship, wasn’t it? That vessel snatched us from the jaws of death.”</p><p>Silver laughed raucously. Jim bit back a smile and glanced away from Silver, shaking his head. He plunged his needle into the sailcloth. Silver’s oversized grin was so bright that it was sometimes like staring into the sun, blinding but irresistible. Jim could feel himself softening towards Silver against his better judgment. He wanted so badly to allow himself this friendship. Jim longed for their old ease around each other; their closeness had always been such a natural thing aboard the <em> Hispaniola. </em>Was it possible that Silver had changed? Jim returned to mending the sail with a smile on his face. </p><p>
  <b>——</b>
</p><p>Jim set down his knife and pushed the potato peelings off to the side. “Done!” He smiled over at Silver. It was nice keeping him company in the galley between watches. Silver’s stories were unparalleled by anyone else on the ship, and Jim was enjoying the tentative rekindling of their friendship. </p><p>Silver looked over at Jim and wiped his hands on his apron. “Thank you, lad.” Silver searched Jim’s face with a small smile, then reached out a hand towards Jim’s cheek. Jim froze. What was he doing? Jim felt Silver lightly touch his earring. His hand brushed Jim’s face.</p><p>“I like this on you, Jim. Very dashing.” </p><p>Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Jim swallowed. Silver tweaked Jim’s earlobe, and with a wink, turned back towards the stove. Jim’s body was buzzing.</p><p>“I need —” Jim’s throat was dry. He cleared it. “I need to be on deck. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Silver hummed and turned back to his work.</p><p>Jim stepped out of the galley and tried to catch his breath. <em> What was that? </em> He’d felt pinned by Silver’s gaze, like the insects collected by the naturalists on <em> Endeavour</em>’s landing in New Zealand. Jim touched his ear. It felt warm, as if Silver’s fingers had burned him. Jim hissed out a breath. <em> Not this. Not now. </em>With a glance behind him, he fairly ran up the stairs to the main deck. </p><p>
  <b>——</b>
</p><p>Jim collapsed into his hammock, feeling it swing underneath him. He stared up at the overhead above him and chewed on his lip. He couldn’t stop thinking about Silver’s hand on his cheek, the way his calluses had caught slightly on Jim’s skin. Hell, why did he have such a visceral physical reaction to Silver? Jim felt an undeniable pull towards him, stronger than the moon pulling the tides. Even when he’d been a lad, Jim had found him incredibly magnetic — funny, handsome, self-possessed — and now that he was an adult, well. He might as well admit it. He wanted Silver. By God, he wanted Silver. It had been so much easier when he was mad at the man; Jim’s anger had overridden any other feelings. Now that they were getting along…. Jim wasn’t sure how he’d be able to resist Silver’s charisma. Wasn’t sure he wanted to.</p><p>Jim turned restlessly. Contemplating this was a bad idea. Silver had always put himself before anything or anyone else — that was clear to Jim. By the powers, Jim wanted him anyways. Silver cared for him in his own way, Jim thought. To have all that fervour, that wild recklessness, that single-minded focus, directed at him — Jim shivered at the thought. Would it be so bad, to indulge himself a little, to return the overtures that — Jim thought — Silver was making? Jim’s body felt tight all over. </p><p>Well, why the hell not? There was nothing wrong with a brief dalliance, if they were both willing. They could have a little fun together while aboard the <em> Minnow</em>, then Jim would move on with his life once he was back in Bristol. </p><p>Jim pressed his forehead into the canvas of the hammock and tried to will himself to sleep. </p><p>——</p><p>The <em> Minnow </em> was more than halfway into her voyage to the island when a man on watch spotted the other ship again. This time, Captain Robertson appeared concerned. He called Jim and a few other crew members into his cabin. “I must say, gentlemen, this ship has got me a bit worried. I wasn’t expecting to see many others along our route. If we see them again once we’re closer to the island, I’m afraid we must draw the conclusion that they may also be making for the treasure. Keep a weather eye out, men.”</p><p>Jim’s mind flew guiltily to Silver. He would know where the treasure was located, of course… but if he were making an attempt at it with a group of pirates, why would he be here on the <em> Minnow</em>? Jim had the uncomfortable thought that he was making excuses for Silver. He wanted more than anything to believe that he could be trusted. </p><p>Jim stayed silent, promising to keep an extra close look out when on watch for the other ship. Worry shivered through him, but he pushed it down. He’d always been a good judge of character, hadn’t he? </p><p>His gaze kept catching on Silver as he went about his business on the ship. Was he acting suspiciously? Jim wasn’t sure what to watch for. Silver caught him looking and grinned back. Jim blushed, and Silver’s grin sharpened. Hell, did Silver think Jim was watching him out of interest, rather than suspicion? Jim’s life was getting increasingly complicated. </p><p>——</p><p>Jim had taken to following Silver into the galley after the evening meal. They were finishing wiping down the galley counters, Jim considering whether to mention the conversation with the captain, when Silver broke the silence. </p><p>“Jim, lad, you’re awfully quiet tonight! Surely you’ve got many a story of the adventures you’ve had these past years!”</p><p>“Well,” Jim considered. He sat down at one of the tables; Silver sat next to him. What story might he tell that would impress Silver, the master teller of tales? “When I was on <em> Endeavour </em>with Captain Cook, we were sailing around New Holland, smooth as you could hope, when we struck a huge reef and couldn’t get back to open water.” This was the most exciting — and most terrifying — event of Jim’s latest voyage. Jim leant back and settled into the tale. </p><p>“We tried everything to get unstuck — we dumped our cannon over the sides to lighten the load — but we were taking on water from a hole in the hull. By God, we pumped forever, down in the bilges!” Jim remembered the bone-deep exhaustion that had overtaken the crew during the endless work. Silver leant towards Jim, rapt. Jim couldn’t help but smile at the look on his face. </p><p>“When we finally pulled ourselves free at high tide, we of course weren’t out of danger, because of all the water we had taken on! We were so far from shore, and the boats wouldn’t have held all of us if we had to abandon ship. Luckily, one of the midshipmen thought to plug the hole in <em> Endeavour </em> temporarily. We were able to make it to land that way. We found a piece of coral the size of a fist lodged in the hull.” Jim held up his own hand.</p><p>“It’s a miracle that we didn’t all die out there, miles from land,” Jim said with a grin. The events had been terrifying at the time, but now made a good story, he thought. </p><p>Silver smiled back at him, eyes bright. “A damn fine story, Jim! Glad I am that you didn’t meet your doom out there.”</p><p>Jim laughed. “Me too! New Holland really was incredible. The plants and animals there — like nothing you’ve ever seen.” Jim shook his head wonderingly. </p><p>“A right explorer you are, lad!” Silver’s face was warm. Jim blushed from the praise. </p><p>“I suppose.” They were smiling at each other. The moment stretched out like elastic. Silver’s gaze grew speculative, wondering. Jim again felt unable to move, vividly aware of his body as Silver looked at him. Silver licked his lips. Jim wondered wildly what Silver would do if he leant in. </p><p>The bell rang for the start of the afternoon watch. Jim gasped as he came back to himself, feeling as though he hadn’t taken a breath in minutes. He widened his eyes apologetically at Silver. “I’m on watch.”</p><p>“Aye, off you go, lad,” Silver rasped. “Don’t let me keep you.”</p><p>Jim paused, then pressed a hand to Silver’s thigh and stood. Silver hissed out a breath at the touch, and Jim shot him a bright, taunting look. “I’ll see you later.” Jim clambered onto deck with a smile on his face. They were playing the same game now, Jim was sure of it. </p><p>——</p><p>Jim had just gotten off watch and felt too keyed up to sleep. They were getting closer to the island, and Jim could feel the tension on the ship ratcheting up with every day they approached. There were currently only a few hands on deck, and Jim wandered aft on the ship. He leant on the taffrail, looking out to the sea, and breathed in the salty air. The waxing moon made a bright smudge on the water. It was good to have a quiet moment after the general hubbub of daily life aboard the <em> Minnow</em>. Jim heard an uneven tread behind him and turned to see Silver walking towards him. Jim smiled, even as he felt his heartbeat pick up. Being around Silver had become near torture, pleasurable though it was. Something had to give soon, or Jim wouldn’t be able to bear it. </p><p>“Beautiful night,” Jim offered as Silver settled next to him. The memory of another night much like this one, so long ago, hung heavily in the air. </p><p>“That it be, my lad. I’ve seen few lovelier sights in my life.” Silver was looking at Jim, rather than out at the horizon. Jim smiled and looked up at the sky, bright with stars. </p><p>“When I was sailing with Captain Cook, I had to learn an entirely new set of constellations. You can’t see the North Star below the equator, it turns out. I had no idea! It always surprised me when I’d look up at the sky and not be able to find it.”</p><p>“On the far other side of the world, it was.”</p><p>Jim nodded. “It’s good to be back where I can navigate by it.”</p><p>Silver hesitated. He seemed to be searching for words. “Jim, it be an uncommon honour to have a second chance to know you.”</p><p>Jim could feel his cheeks blazing. He hoped the darkness was hiding his blush. He looked over at Silver and saw a look of extreme tenderness on his face. Jim bit his lip and looked back out at the ocean. He slid his arm over, just slightly, so the knuckle of his little finger was touching Silver’s. He heard Silver inhale. </p><p>They stood like that, fingers touching, for a long moment. Ever so slowly, Silver moved his hand until it covered Jim’s. He dragged a finger down to Jim’s wrist and stroked it slowly. The roughness of Silver’s fingers brushed against Jim’s skin. Jim’s world had narrowed to the feeling of their hands together. He tried to breathe steadily. </p><p>Silver leant towards Jim. His beard brushed Jim’s ear. “Lord, you’re a temptation, lad.”</p><p>Jim swallowed. “I think you’re the one doing the tempting, Long John.” Jim turned his head slightly. Their lips were so close. Jim couldn’t breathe. The sound of the waves against the ship was loud around them.</p><p>Silver’s eyes glittered. He smiled his wicked grin and pulled back slightly. He squeezed Jim’s hand and released it. Jim felt bereft. </p><p>Silver licked his lips. “Well, lad.” His voice was hoarse. “Don’t stay up too long. I be going below — this old man needs his sleep, you know!”</p><p>Jim breathed out in frustration. Silver looked at him knowingly. He rubbed a hand down Jim’s arm roughly as he limped off. Jim felt like every nerve in his body was ablaze, singing out for Silver’s touch. He looked up at the sky. Polaris shone brightly. </p><p>——</p><p>Jim spent the next few days in a haze of anticipation. He had never felt so aware of another person. It was an active exercise to prevent his gaze from zipping to Silver whenever he was in eyesight. Silver, meanwhile, seemed to be taking every opportunity to bestow casual touches on Jim. A hand on his back in passing. A clap on the arm when telling a particularly raucous story. A squeeze of his fingers in thanks for help with some small task. Jim felt he might burst. </p><p>“Jim! Come help ol’ Long John get some provisions out of the hold!” Jim was ripped from his reverie to see Silver gesturing him over. Silver winked at him. Jim’s eyes widened. He felt heat crackle through him. <em> Oh God, finally</em>. Jim shot Silver a smile as he climbed down into the dark hold. </p><p>The space was crowded with boxes and barrels of provisions. “What are we looking for down here?” Jim yelled over his shoulder as he picked his way into the depths of the ship. He could hear Silver coming down the stairs behind him. </p><p>“One minute, lad!”</p><p>Jim turned and waited for Silver to reach him. </p><p>“As a matter of fact, Jim, the galley is currently well-stocked. My intentions were… hm. Not so innocent, you might say.” Silver’s grin was all teeth. </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Silver was now very close to Jim. He reached a hand out and tugged lightly at Jim’s arm. “Aye, my thoughts have been full of you, lad.”</p><p>“Have they?” Jim knew he sounded coy. He licked his lips. Silver’s eyes darted to them. </p><p>“I’ve seen many a lovely thing in my time, but none near as lovely as you, Jim Hawkins.” Silver raised his hand to Jim’s cheek. He brushed his thumb softly over Jim’s mouth. Jim felt his lips part. Silver’s thumb dragged over Jim’s lower lip to the side of his mouth. </p><p>Jim gasped in a ragged breath. “Kiss me already, would you?”</p><p>Silver grinned wickedly and leant in. Jim closed his eyes and felt Silver’s mouth hot against his own. Silver’s beard was rough. Their lips moved softly together as Silver’s hand traced down Jim’s jaw to the side of his neck. Silver’s thumb rubbed gently behind Jim’s ear, and Jim felt himself moan into Silver’s mouth. Silver’s teeth were suddenly sharp on Jim’s lips, and Jim opened his mouth so Silver could lick inside. </p><p>Jim dragged his hands down Silver’s chest. The feverish heat of Silver’s body all along Jim’s front was irresistible and overwhelming.</p><p>“Christ, Long John,” Jim breathed between kisses, “I want you terribly.”</p><p>Silver shook his head disbelievingly and cradled Jim’s head with his hand. Jim untucked Silver’s shirt and slid his hands over the soft, warm skin of Silver’s stomach. Silver shuddered. “Lad, I’d rather not do this standing up, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>Jim drew back. “Of course!”</p><p>Silver hopped over to a large crate and sat, depositing his crutch on the floor. Jim walked up to him, anticipation singing through his body. Silver took Jim’s hands, bringing each up for a kiss. Jim smiled. Moving his hands to Silver’s shoulders, Jim settled astride Silver’s lap. He laughed as he knelt awkwardly on the crate. “Is this alright?”</p><p>“A lapful of Jim Hawkins, all here for me? I can’t think of anything better.” Silver’s hands were low on Jim’s hips. Jim let more of his weight rest on Silver, bringing them into glorious contact. Silver hummed low in his throat. “Hell, you feel good, Jim.”</p><p>Jim pressed his forehead to Silver’s. “By God, Long John, I’ve wanted you for such a long time.”</p><p>“An old sea cook like Long John? Lad, I question your judgment.”</p><p>Jim huffed a laugh into Silver’s mouth, then kissed him, body moving gently against Silver. Jim’s hands again slipped under Silver’s shirt, and Silver let out a heavy breath into the kiss. Keeping one hand on Jim’s rear, he slid a hand to Jim’s thigh. Jim made a small sound in the back of his throat. </p><p>“Easy, Jim, easy.”</p><p>Silver’s hand found the buttons on Jim’s breeches and popped them open one by one. </p><p>“It’s a pity we don’t have all the time in the world, lad. When we get back to England, I intend to strip you bare and have you in a proper bed, I do.” </p><p>Jim shook against Silver as he touched him. Silver’s fingers were so clever, stroking and teasing Jim until he couldn’t do anything but pant into Silver’s mouth and move helplessly against him. </p><p>“Long John, please —”</p><p>“There you go, Jim. That’s a good lad.” Jim breathed heavily, his mouth pressed to Silver’s beard, as he came in Silver’s hands. Silver’s touches slowed as Jim regained his senses. Jim kissed Silver deeply. </p><p>“Thank you,” Jim said when he came up for air. </p><p>“Oh, Jim, it be my pleasure.”</p><p>“Your pleasure…?” Jim smirked and squirmed against Silver. </p><p>“Well, lad, if you’re offering.” Silver raised his eyebrows. Jim laughed and kissed him again, sliding his hands down to the buttons on Silver’s breeches. Jim slipped his hand into Silver’s drawers, finding him already hard. Jim stroked him rhythmically. Silver's hands ran along Jim's thighs as he moved under Jim. </p><p>“Jim, Christ, just like that —”</p><p>Jim kissed Silver’s neck, nipping and sucking, which made Silver curse. Jim smiled. “Come on, Long John,” Jim murmured into his skin. Silver came with a low groan. </p><p>They breathed together, Silver’s face buried in Jim’s shoulder, for a few moments. </p><p>Silver sighed. “Jim, you make me wish I was a better man. God knows I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>Jim pulled back and frowned. “Don’t say that.”</p><p>Silver just shook his head ruefully. Jim kissed him again. </p><p>Jim wiped the two of them clean with the rag he had tucked in his pocket, then stood, wincing. “Oh, my knees.”</p><p>Silver stood as well. “Not the most opportune spot, but beggars mustn’t be choosers, and all that.” He looked well-pleased with himself. Jim grinned back at him as they straightened their clothes. </p><p>Jim looked around. “Should I bring something up from the hold in case someone sees us?”</p><p>“Ah, smart as paint you are, Jim.” Jim smiled at the familiar compliment. “Aye, grab that barrel of apples, there’s a good lad.”</p><p>Jim rolled the barrel over to the stairs of the hold. He hid his smile as he climbed up to the deck, Silver just behind him. </p><p>——</p><p>Jim was on watch when the cry of “land ho!” came from the crosstrees. Captain Robertson watched attentively as they drew nearer to the island. Small, with sandy beaches, dense forest, and intimidating cliffs, it looked just as Jim remembered.</p><p>“Hawkins,” said the captain, “I want you to take one man and row to the island to scout ahead. I’d like to know where the remaining treasure is located before we all go traipsing around searching for it.”</p><p>“Aye, sir,” Jim replied. He considered. “I’d take Silver with me, if he can be spared.”</p><p>“Alright, Mr. Hawkins. See that you send a signal for us once the location of the treasure is found.”</p><p>Jim felt very clever. A day or two on the island, just him and Silver? How perfect.</p><p>Silver seemed hesitant when Jim went to find him in the galley. “Are you sure we’re the right ones to scout ahead, lad? Besides, what if the other ship we saw was making for the island? We surely don’t want to run into another group, do we now?”</p><p>“Long John,” Jim was exasperated, “we haven’t seen any sign of that ship for days. They must have been heading for somewhere else nearby. Don’t you want to spend some time on the island with me? Just the two of us?”</p><p>Jim looked up at Silver through his lashes. He could tell that Silver was wavering. “Aye, lad, that would be nice. God knows I’d love dearly to get you all to myself.”</p><p>Jim blushed. “It’s settled then. We’ll go down to the island together.”</p><p>“Alright, Jim. I could never say no to you, could I?”</p><p>Jim shot him a bright smile and headed back on deck to prepare the jolly boat to make for shore. </p><p>——</p><p>Jim jumped over the side of the boat as they came up the beach, laughing as he splashed in the shallow water. He dragged the jolly boat onto the shore, and helped Silver out of the boat. He pulled Silver in for a kiss as they stood on the beach. It was astonishing to be able to touch in the daylight, with no watching eyes. </p><p>Silver pulled back. He tucked Jim’s hair behind his ear. There was something tight about Silver’s jaw. “If memory serves, Benjamina’s old place should be towards the top of the large hill, through the forest here.” Silver gestured at the trees that rose up suddenly on the edge of the sandy beach. “It ought to be a straight shot.”</p><p>Silver seemed tense now that they were on the island. He kept glancing around, eyes flicking between the trees and the water, although there was nothing to be seen but the two of them. They made for the dense forest, sand turning to dirt and brush underneath their feet. The forest quickly became difficult to navigate. Jim wished he’d brought something better than a small knife for cutting at the brush. </p><p>After only a few minutes, Jim quickly found himself outpacing Silver. He looked back and saw that Silver was no longer just behind him. The forest suddenly felt very dark and very alive around Jim as he got further away from the beach. Was that groan the wind through the trees, or a wounded man? Was the rustling ahead of Jim an animal? It sounded large, and like it was getting closer. Even the calls of birds no longer sounded cheery, but rather like an alarm. </p><p>“Long John?” Jim could no longer hear Silver crashing through the brush nearby. “Long John!”</p><p>Jim paused to try to get his bearings. The rustling in the forest had gotten louder and more distinct. And was that whispering? A low chuckle?</p><p>Jim started running. </p><p>A flash of colour appeared between the trees, and Jim attempted to switch directions. But, no, there was movement there as well. Jim looked around, panicked, as he realized there was no route he could take to safety. The intimidating forms of Black-Eyed Pea and Mad Monty strode out of the trees, and Jim’s eyes widened as he recognized them. He froze. </p><p>“Well, what do we have here?”</p><p>Jim sized up the rapidly growing group of pirates. He spotted several that he recognized from the <em> Hispaniola </em> and some he did not. </p><p>“I’m here with the <em> Flying Minnow</em>. They’ll send someone after me if I don’t return,” Jim warned. </p><p>Low laughter ran through the group of pirates. “I’m afraid you don’t have any bargaining power here, cabin boy. Angel Marie, get him.”</p><p>Jim turned to see a large oar swinging directly at his face, then all was dark. </p><p>——</p><p>Jim’s head felt like it was splitting in two. He was lying on the ground, hands tied behind his back. He heard quiet voices. Just in time, he realized that the pirates were nearby. Jim kept his eyes closed and tried to listen. </p><p>“Long John sure did a good job bringing this one to us, didn’t he, boss?” That was Old Tom’s voice, Jim was sure. </p><p>“What? Oh, yeah.” Morgan chuckled. “Bet we can get a nice ransom from Robertson for him. Long John might be a tricky bastard, but he always comes through in the end. Delivered such prize ransom material to us!”</p><p>Jim was frozen, but his mind raced. It couldn’t be. Surely Silver hadn’t led Jim straight into the hands of these pirates?</p><p>Jim’s mind flew back to the first conversation he’d had with Silver aboard the <em> Minnow</em>. Silver had as much as said that there were other interested parties chasing after the treasure. Why wouldn’t he be working with his old shipmates? Jim had been so quick to make excuses for him. </p><p>Jim lay there, tied up, trying to will himself not to cry. Misery roiled in his gut as he shook silently. He had been so sure Silver had changed. Hell, Jim was so dumb, so naive, for thinking that Silver’s apology, the conversations they’d had, the tender moments they’d shared, meant anything. Silver had been manipulating Jim the whole time, doing anything for a bit of fun and pleasure while meaning all along to come here and steal the treasure for himself. </p><p>A sharp whistle came from the forest. </p><p>“Someone’s coming!” </p><p>Jim was yanked into a sitting position. Black-Eyed Pea held a knife at his throat as the pirates scurried nervously around him. No organized band of cutthroats, these. They seemed scared and unsure.</p><p>A second whistle followed. “All clear! Just Long John!”</p><p>Jim gritted his teeth as Silver stepped into view. Silver appeared weary, limping heavily, but a broad grin broke over his face at the sight of the other pirates. “Well, gentlemen, are you happy to see me?” </p><p>A cheer went up from the pirates. Silver’s eyes flicked to Jim and then away. </p><p>“Glad I am to be reunited with you all! The captain were foolish enough to send me and young Hawkins here ahead of the rest of the party. I’d say we should have most of the day tomorrow to load up the treasure and make ourselves scarce before anyone comes looking for us. Are you with me?</p><p>The pirates let out a resounding “aye!” They looked more lively now that Silver had arrived. Jim had been such a fool for thinking that Silver had changed. His sweet words had thoroughly convinced Jim that he could be trusted. </p><p>Silver crouched near Jim. The pirates looked on suspiciously, whispering amongst themselves. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jim. But a portion of that treasure be rightfully mine, and I’m not giving it up now. ‘Tis nothing personal.” He raised his eyebrows, voice mocking. </p><p>Jim glared back, tears hot in his eyes. He wouldn’t cry. Silver gave him a long look, then stood and turned back to the pirates. “Well, gentlemen, shall we set out at first light tomorrow?” </p><p>The pirates quickly set up camp for the night, leaving one man on watch. Jim glared at their gleeful conversations in misery. He was set apart from the rest of the camp, and apparently no one was going to come over and make sure he was comfortable for the night. Great.</p><p>——</p><p>Hours later, Jim was beginning to doze off, uncomfortable though he was on the hard ground. The ropes at his wrist cut into his hands as he tried to find a less painful position. </p><p>A large hand covered his mouth. Jim’s eyes shot open and he yelped in fear. A hot breath was at his ear. “Shhh, lad, shhh. Just hold still and I’ll cut these ropes for you.” It was Silver. </p><p>Jim glanced around the camp. The pirate who had been on watch was nowhere to be seen. Everyone else was still sleeping. </p><p>Jim nodded, and Silver released his mouth to focus on the rope at Jim’s hands. Silver’s fingers were gentle on Jim’s wrist, and Jim felt a tug as his bonds were cut. Pain shot through Jim’s hands as he moved them again, and he tried to rub feeling back into them as Silver moved to the rope binding Jim’s ankles. </p><p>Jim’s mind was racing. What was going on? </p><p>Silver helped Jim to his feet. He was a bit wobbly after being tied up all day. Silver glanced around the camp with a look of disgust on his face, then led the way into the dense trees, Jim following. They picked their way as silently as possible until the sounds of the forest were loud around them and Jim was sure they weren’t in earshot of the pirate camp. He stopped. “Long John, wait. I don’t understand.” His voice was plaintive, and Jim was sure his face was full of confusion. </p><p>Silver stopped and took a deep breath before turning to Jim, eyes sad. “Hell, Jim, I never meant for you to get mixed up in this. I had everything planned out with my old shipmates — they’d race ahead to get the treasure while I kept an eye on things on the other ship. I never anticipated how lovely and kind you’d be, Jim. You're far too good for an old bastard like me, to be sure.” The wind rustled through the canopy of trees around them, throwing shadows across Silver’s face. He shook his head. “I hoped I’d be able to keep you out of the way while this hive of villainy took care of collecting the treasure. Leave it to you to be the first one leaping into danger’s path. You’re braver than is probably wise, Jim.” His voice was thick with emotion. “Hell, lad, I set out on the <em> Minnow </em> with only greed in my heart, and here I’ve found something more important to me than all the gold on Treasure Island after all, sentimental though that is.” Silver’s eyes were wet with tears. He swallowed. </p><p>“I know you have no reason to trust me, Jim. God knows I wouldn’t, if I were in your shoes. But I believe I can lead us back to the ship. We should be able to make it back to the <em> Minnow </em> before daylight.”</p><p>Silver made to turn away. Jim’s thoughts were running in circles. “Wait — Long John —” Could this be true? Was Silver putting him before the treasure he’d hungered for his whole life?</p><p>Jim’s voice quavered. “If you stayed with the pirates, you could have free access to the treasure. You’d have gotten away from the island with no problem.” Jim shook his head. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Silver laughed wetly. “I care about you Jim, far more than I should. Even if I’ve destroyed the trust you had in me, I couldn’t live with myself if I’d left you in the hands of those scalawags. I double-crossed you once before, lad, and I never want to do it again. I’m sorry, Jim.”</p><p>Jim let out a sob and crossed to Silver, throwing his arms around him and burying his head in Silver’s shoulder. Silver stood stiffly in surprise for a moment, and then his hands came up to Jim’s back, holding tightly.</p><p>“You’ve got a soft heart after all,” Jim said into Silver’s neck.</p><p>“When it comes to you, lad, I surely do.”</p><p>Jim felt Silver’s chest rise and fall in time with his own. Silver leant his head against Jim’s. </p><p>Jim pulled back and looked into Silver’s face, which was wet with tears. Jim’s hand came to Silver’s face, and he brushed a thumb under Silver’s eye.</p><p>“Please don’t keep secrets from me, Long John,” Jim pleaded. </p><p>“Never again, lad,” Silver promised.</p><p>Jim leant forward, and suddenly they were kissing desperately. Silver wrapped his arms around Jim as their mouths moved together. It felt like blessed relief, like coming home. </p><p>Finally Silver broke away. He rested his forehead against Jim’s. “Much as I would love to continue this, lad, we do need to get back to the ship if we want to have any hope of keeping the treasure out of the hands of these scurvy bastards.”</p><p>Jim nodded. “Let’s go.” He grabbed Silver’s hand as they began picking their way through the forest.</p><p>——</p><p>They found the jolly boat where they had left it on the beach. It was quick work to sail it back out to the <em> Minnow </em> as the sun rose, orange and pink across the sea. </p><p>Jim stepped forward when they were back aboard. “We’ve got bad news. The other ship made it to the island first, and they know where the treasure is located. If we go after it today, we’ll almost definitely run into them.”</p><p>“A black-hearted bunch they be,” Silver added. “I knows some of them. Ruthless, but disorganized and foolhardy, by and large. I’d say we have a good chance against them, if it came to a fight.”</p><p>Jim looked at Silver. He appeared resolute, his jaw set. Jim bumped his hand against Silver’s and saw his face soften. </p><p>“I agree. I think if we catch them by surprise, we should be able to take them.”</p><p>The captain grunted in agreement. “Alright, men, prepare your weapons. We’ll see what we can do against this bunch of scalawags.”</p><p>——</p><p>Silver led them through the forest, on a path that he said should keep them away from the pirates. Jim’s ears pricked at every sound around them, but there were no signs of life along the way. The pirates must all have gone ahead to the location of the treasure. </p><p>They arrived at the ruins of Benjamina’s hut without incident. Being abandoned for years had not been kind to the formerly luxurious structure. The thatched roof drooped dangerously. The door hung on its hinges, a gaping maw beckoning them in. A crash and then a high giggle came from inside, then muffled speaking. </p><p>Captain Robertson indicated that the party should spread around the hut. It wasn’t clear how many of the pirates were inside — had they all gone in to loot, or was there a lookout that the group hadn’t spotted? </p><p>Jim found himself to the right of the door, crouched behind a stand of palm trees with Silver flanking him. He glanced back in gratitude. Silver shot him a small smile. Anticipation and fear raced through Jim. </p><p>He focused back on the hut and saw movement inside. The captain was preparing to advance on the hut when a sudden idea struck Jim. He gestured frantically for the captain to wait, getting a questioning glance in return. </p><p>Jim put his hands to his mouth and let out an eerie keening cry. The sound echoed through the forest around them, and the noises from the hut stopped. Jim paused, then tried again. A nervous laugh came from the hut, followed by a shushing sound. Jim had their attention. </p><p>Pitching his voice low, he called out, “Ye come seeking Flint’s treasure, do ye? Acursed it be! Abandon hope if ye remove but one doubloon from the isle, for Captain Flint will rain destruction down on ye! Beware!”</p><p>Jim let this final warning sound and waited. A cry erupted from inside, and Jim ducked down as the pirates burst through the door, led by Clueless Morgan. They took off into the forest, wailing in fright. Jim listened to the sound of crashing brush, and the occasional terrified yelp, until the pirates had retreated and could be heard no more. </p><p>Jim looked back at his comrades hidden in the brush, catching Silver’s eye. Jim shook his head incredulously. “I wasn’t sure if that would work, but superstition is certainly a powerful thing.” Jim smiled. “Well, shall we go get the treasure?”</p><p>The crew piled into the dilapidated hut, stepping carefully around rotting floorboards. Treasure — all manner of coins, jewelry, and other finery — was still piled high around the corners of the room, even though the first expedition to the island had brought back as much as they could carry. </p><p>The captain beamed. “Well, men, let’s get to loading these trunks full! We’ll want to pack the hold tight as possible for the voyage home.”</p><p>Jim glanced guiltily at Silver. They wouldn’t be able to make use of that space to get any privacy on the way back, Jim guessed.</p><p>The crew worked quickly to load the treasure into the crates and chests that they had brought. </p><p>“Think we should leave some of it, in case we want to make a third attempt in another ten years?” Jim joked. </p><p>Silver laughed loudly. “I think we’d best be done with this island, lad.”</p><p>Getting the treasure back to the ship was exhausting work. Jim was dripping with sweat and dead on his feet by the end of the afternoon. </p><p>They saw no more of the pirates, other than displaced sand on the beach nearest the hut. They had been in a hurry leaving the island, it appeared. Silver squinted out to sea and muttered, “Good riddance.” He had a scowl on his face when he turned back to Jim, swinging a proprietary arm over Jim’s shoulder. Jim welcomed the closeness as they got back aboard the jolly boat that would take them back to the <em> Minnow. </em> </p><p>——</p><p>Jim stood on the fo’c’sle of the <em> Flying Minnow</em>, leaning out over the gunwale. Silver was next to him. The ship had begun the journey back to England, leaving Treasure Island behind them once and for all. </p><p>Jim looked over at Silver. His face was contemplative. “What are you planning to do with your portion of the treasure when you get back to England?”</p><p>Silver huffed out a laugh. “To be honest, lad, I somehow had not thought that far ahead.”</p><p>Jim laughed as well and slid closer to him, so that their shoulders were touching. He chewed his lip then asked, “Do you have a place to stay in Bristol?”</p><p>“Well, Jim, I hadn’t planned on coming back to England once we’d gotten the treasure. This voyage has turned out rather differently than I anticipated.” </p><p>Jim smiled to himself. <em> What an understatement. </em>He cleared his throat. “If you need someplace... well, there was an open room at my lodging house when we left. It might still be free.” Jim chanced a look over at Silver, who was looking at him in amazement. </p><p>“Aye, lad. Maybe I’ll do that.” Silver took Jim’s hand. It felt like a promise.</p><p>The waves crashed under the ship as they fairly flew across the water. Silver’s hand was steady in Jim’s. Jim felt the sun beating down on his face as he looked ahead, to the ocean and to the future. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many, many thanks to @caterjunes on tumblr for the assistance with all things nautical! Any remaining errors are mine.</p><p>Re: timelines: I'm assuming here that Treasure Island takes place around 1760. Cook's voyage aboard the Endeavour took place from 1768-1771, placing this story around 1772, or about 12 years post-canon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>